gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Caste System
Prior to Era 4In GemCrust's Alternate Universe, the return of Pink Diamond (Steven) marks the beginning of Era 4, because Era 3 began with the creation of Red Diamond. the Gem Homeworld maintained a strict caste system with every type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gems who in any way deviated from their roles, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Since the penalties for such actions are so severe, most disgruntled Homeworld Gems either kept their dissensions to themselves or were forced to go into hiding. Because there were so many of one type of Gem, all Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. The Caste System was divided up under the rule of the Diamonds; if Gems were to greet or refer to others in a higher section of the Caste System they normally prefaced their Gem name with "My" to show they were their superior(s) (i.e. "My Diamond", "My Hessonite", etc). Real-World Mineralogy The Gem caste system in Steven Universe is tied somewhat to real world gemology (i.e. Diamonds being the highest caste position). However, this is not a proper rule for the series, as it often takes creative liberties with types of Gems and their rankings, including but not limited to: *Ruby and sapphire are both varieties of the mineral corundum in the real world, however, Rubies and Sapphires are vastly different and unrelated types of Gems in Steven Universe. *Same applies to Aquamarines, Emeralds, Bixbites, Morganites, and Beryls, which are all a part of the beryl family in the real world, but are five separate and vastly different Gems in the series proper. *Nephrite is traded under the name "Jade" in the real world, but Nephrites and Jades seem to share no technical relation (although both are voiced by Aparna Nancherla, possibly as a nod to their real world equivalents). GemCrust, like Steven Universe, seems to take creative liberties from real world mineralogy, but thus far has exclusively followed Steven Universe canon, indicating that: * Pyropes are now scrapped and replaced with Garnets. * Obsidian is no longer canon. * While canon to GemCrust's Universe, Rocks seem to be a concept not present in Steven Universe canon lore. Gem Ranking Diamonds WDGemstoneShapeByTheOffColors.png Yellow Diamond Gemstone.png Blue Diamond New Gemstone.png Red Diamond Gemstone.png 2799ECDE-6B8F-4FBE-8B46-E40027C5E3B9.png Violet Diamond Gemstone.png Black diamond Gemstone.PNG Orange Diamond Gemstone.png The Diamonds were the highest-ranked caste similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they made up the Great Diamond Authority. All Diamonds are of massive size, towering over other types of Gems seen and even some fusions. They all have diamond-shaped pupils in their eyes. Almost all Homeworld Gems were fanatically loyal to the Diamonds, seeing as how Peridot 5XG formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appeared to be categorized under their respective Diamonds as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she had been "made" for Yellow Diamond. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the Diamonds was considered punishable by death at the worst. Their honorific (from their subordinates) was "My Diamond". There appeared to be a caste ranking within the Diamonds themselves as White Diamond was shown to be hierarchically superior to the other Diamonds and the leader of the Authority. Conversely, Pink Diamond was below White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond and had to obey their orders. *White Diamond - First truly appearing in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", she was the leader of the Diamond Authority. *Yellow Diamond - First truly appearing in "Message Received", she was the commander-in-chief of Homeworld's military. *Blue Diamond - First truly appearing in "Steven's Dream", she was the overseer of Homeworld's diplomacy. *Red Diamond - The architectural commandant and supervisor of Homeworld's Gem manufacture,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161299450987/ she was made as a replacement for Pink Diamond 300 years after her "demise,"http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155929745612/ setting off Era 3. *Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz - Mentioned in "Earthlings" and first truly appearing in "Jungle Moon", she was the leader of Earth's colonization before being allegedly shattered at the hands of a Rose Quartz during the Rebellion. In reality, she took the identity of a Rose Quartz and staged her death in hopes of removing Homeworld's presence on Earth. **Steven Universe - A human-Gem hybrid and current member of the Crystal Gems. He inherited the gemstone of his mother Pink Diamond. *Violet Diamond - A defective Diamond, bubbled as soon as she emerged and stored away in a Gem Key,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156421494872/ she was never allowed in on the ranks. She was rescued by Ice. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182614838712/ *Black Diamond — A powerful Diamond who was expelled from Homeworld due to her unwillingness to kneel before White Diamond and immunity to other abilities. She now possesses her own Homeworld.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182326912907/ *Orange Diamond — A small Diamond whose creation set off Era 5.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182148571597/ *Dark Diamond — A unique Diamond made of darkness instead of light.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/188251070552/ Emeralds Emerald Gemstone.png Emeralds were high-ranking Gems with authority. In the Steven Universe Podcast, Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey emphasized that Emeralds (specifically the one seen in "Lars of the Stars") were elite Gems known to be in charge of fleets.[1] The only Emerald shown owned three ships (her own personal shuttle, the Sun Incinerator and Destiny Destroyer) and was in charge of an unspecified amount of Gems. *Emerald - An Emerald whose ship was stolen by Lars Barriga and the Off Colors, who she has been following ever since in her imperial warship to reclaim her most prized starship from them. Pearls Yellow Pearl Gemstone.png PinkPearlGemstone by LoveSeal990.png Pearl Gemstone.png Blue_Pearl_Gemstone_2.0.png Red Pearl gemstone.png Zincites Pearl Gemstone.png Pearls were a servant caste, described by Peridot as being "someone's shiny toy." They were expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient, simply waiting on their owners and not acting independently in any way. Pearls typically fulfilled tasks such as holding their owners' belongings and serving as foot people opening doors for their masters; they were expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them. There were exceptions to these rules depending on who the Pearls belong to, such as those of the Diamonds. Yellow Pearl was able to get away with talking down to gems higher in the caste system whenever she feels they would disturb Yellow Diamond, and clearly relished the opportunity to do so. White Pearl was apparently seen (and feared) as an extension of White Diamond's will, making even the other Diamonds tread lightly in her presence. Pearls also provided simple luxuries like singing, dancing and visual entertainment by projecting holograms. They were also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes such as the Diamonds and aristocrats like Sapphires, as Peridot comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a Pearl is ridiculous. Pearls may also be earned by committing a significant act of heroism. Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose. They could also be "customized" by owners in color and appearance. Pearls were normally dismissed with the phrase "That will be all" generally followed by the owner clapping her hands twice when they are no longer needed. *Pearl - A renegade Pearl and the sole confidant of Pink Diamond, later known as Rose Quartz. She is a current member of the Crystal Gems. *Blue Pearl - A Pearl that served Blue Diamond. *Yellow Pearl - A Pearl that served Yellow Diamond, acting as her receptionist and screening calls for her. *Pink Pearl - A Pearl that used to serve both Pink and White Diamonds, at different points in time. *Rhodonite's unknown component Pearl - A Pearl who used to belong to and serve a Morganite before being replaced. *Homeworld Pearls - Pearls who were chased up and down the halls by alien worms Pink Diamond brought to a past ball. *Other Pearls Peridots Peridot Gemstone.png Squaridot Gemstone.png Peridots served mainly as technicians and Kindergarten, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets such as the Peridot who befriended Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they are higher than Pearls (but not high enough to have a Pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots were given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older Gems have due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot so far has been shown to have telekinetic control-abilities over metallic objects. *Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG – A former Yellow Diamond court member and current member of the Crystal Gems. *"Squaridot" - A subordinate of Hessonite who appears in Save the Light, nicknamed "Squaridot" for her square hair. She is currently bubbled. Ices Ice Gemstone.png Ices worked as medics on the battlefield, having the ability to heal damaged gemstones, though to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. Ice Gems also rank very low.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160516805752/ *Ice — A Crystal Gem. Rubies Ruby Gemstone.png Rubies were another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They were used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they were so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of there being "tons" of her, Rubies were considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensated by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies were also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies were merely common soldiers they were not very intelligent, having been easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper was on Neptune and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper and according to Holly Blue Agate were seen as being incompetent or irresponsible. In the Steven Universe Podcast, Rebecca says the Rubies' main strength on Homeworld was their ability to combine; a Ruby would never be sent alone to do anything. Rubies were not supposed to have different personalities; the fact that they do "flew under the radar" because they acted serious around higher-ranking Gems.[5] *Ruby - A Ruby that remains fused with Sapphire as Garnet, a current member of the Crystal Gems. *Ruby (right shoulder gem) - A known Ruby that used to protect Sapphire as shown in "The Answer". *Ruby (hand gem) - A known Ruby that used to protect Sapphire as shown in "The Answer". *Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND ("Eyeball") - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper, another veteran of the Gem war on Earth; a witness who testified against Steven in his trial. *"Army" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper. *"Navy" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper, who would later steal the Roaming Eye after deceiving the Crystal Gems. *"Leggy" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper. *"Doc" - A known Ruby sent to retrieve Jasper and the leader of the "Ruby Squad". *Rhodonite's unknown component Ruby - A Ruby who used to work for a Morganite before being replaced. *Homeworld Rubies - Various Rubies who attended the "Era 3 Ball". Heliodors Helio gem.png Heliodors are soldiers, though less abundant than Rubies and compensated with greater strength than them. *Heliodor — A Crystal Gem, Heliodor is Ice's partner. Bismuths Bismuth Gemstone.png Bismuths were a building caste in charge of constructing temples, spires, arenas, and other structures for aristocratic members of Gem society on Homeworld's Gem colonies. As such, they possessed a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above-average resistance to heat and damage and hands capable of fluidly changing form without the need for typical Gem shapeshifting to fit a wide variety of purposes. *Bismuth - One of the original Crystal Gems who was poofed and bubbled by Rose Quartz and later Steven when she developed a weapon devised to shatter Pink Diamond, unaware that Rose and Pink were one and the same. She permanently rejoined the team after "Made of Honor". *Unknown Bismuth - A Bismuth that appeared in a flashback in "Same Old World". She was the one who poofed Lapis Lazuli during the Rebellion. Nephrites Centipeetle Gem.png Nephrites were in charge of piloting Homeworld Dropships to begin colonizing other planets, and may also have served as pilots for various other types of ships. Their rank in the caste system is never clearly stated, but it appeared to be high considering they captained their own ships and Yellow Diamond was shown to contact a Nephrite captain directly in "Jungle Moon", something she would not do with a lower ranking Gem. Numerous Nephrites were corrupted, with one (known as "Centipeetle") formerly being a captain in charge of other Nephrites (in command of a drop-ship that went to Earth). These Gems flew in Gem spaceships, and started building structures on Gem colonies. Some now live on Earth, uncorrupted. *Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12 ("Centi") - Known as "Centipeetle" or "Centi" while corrupted, she was a Gem sent from Homeworld to start building the colony on Earth. However, she got caught in the war and was ordered to retreat. She was unable to board her ship in time and suffered from the attack caused by the Diamonds, resulting in her corruption. *Nephrite's Crew - A group including two Gems that appear in "Monster Reunion" who became corrupted by not evacuating Earth and not leaving their captain behind. They all lived together in the Ancient Gem Colony Ship before they were healed by the Diamonds. *Unknown Nephrite - Pearl once took a Nephrite out of the cockpit of a dropship during the Rebellion. *Hessonite's Nephrites - A group of Nephrites working on Hessonite's warship. They are said to have been performing a drill at the time of the Crystal Gems' arrival to the ship. They are mentioned in Save the Light. *Nephrite Facet-XJ Cut-763 - A Nephrite who works for Yellow Diamond. In the flashback from "Jungle Moon", she shows hesitation for doing her job as the planet they are terraforming has organic life; Yellow Diamond ignores her complaints and demands for her to do her job or else she will shatter her and her crew personally. Quartzes Quartzes were a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes had incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz (though Pink Diamond shapeshifted as one) and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some Quartzes were used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appeared to be less numerous than Rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some had defensive powers as well (like Rose's) since "they can't all be tanks". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers". Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Some Quartzes also act as guards at Homeworld outposts, such as Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartz was the largest known Gem type with Gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Agates Holly Blue Agate Gemstone.png OceanOtherGemByYellowKhwatsi.png Tumblr p900u444ag1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Grape Agate Gemstone.png Onyx Gemstone New.png Agates seemed to take on administrative roles as higher-ranking Gems. Yellow Diamond stated in "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" they were meant to be terrifying figures intimidating Gems under them into obedience. In "The Trial" it was revealed they could also be bodyguards. It could be assumed based on the way Holly Blue Agate acted around Sapphire and the Diamonds that while having some authority Agates were not high-ranking compared to Sapphires. Citrines Citrine (Eyeball)'s gemstone.png Citrine (Chest)'s gemstone.png Citrine (Leg)'s gemstone.png Citrines are Quartz Gems who seemed to be an elite caste of guards and serve high-ranking Gems. *Citrines - A group of sixty-seven elite Citrines who are mentioned to have guarded Emerald's ship, the Sun Incinerator, on the planet Klavius 7. *Hessonite's Citrine Guards - A group of Citrines who act as guards on Hessonite's warship. They are only heard by the Crystal Gems before their final confrontation with Hessonite. They appear in Save the Light. Rose Quartzes TBA.png Rose Quartzes were new compared to other Gems having been created on Earth. Sometime between the start of one's rebellion and Pink Diamond's shattering every Rose Quartz in existence was bubbled and made to reside in Pink Diamond's Chamber in her Zoo. It was stated in "That Will Be All" that Blue Diamond wished to keep them around for the sake of preserving Pink Diamond's legacy while Yellow Diamond wanted them shattered as they believed one to be responsible for the start of the Rebellion and Pink Diamond's destruction although this was not really the case. While still being soldiers they were apparently known for defensive powers rather than the offensive abilities other Quartzes had although this may be exclusive to the Rose Quartz who was actually Pink Diamond and not the cut of Gem as a whole. Their gemstones appeared to be modeled after the table facet of Pink Diamond's own gemstone lacking the pavilion and, instead, having a mirrored back. *Bubbled Rose Quartzes - A large collection of hundreds of Rose Quartzes, who used to be inactive and bubbled by the Diamonds after a Rose Quartz allegedly shattered Pink Diamond. They now roam freely in the Zoo. Amethysts AmethystGem2.png Left_Hand_Amethyst_Gem.png Army_Amethyst_Gem.png Right_Eye_Amethyst_Gem.png Right_Hand_Amethyst_Gem.png Right_Cheek_Amethyst_Gem.png Chest_Amethyst_gem.png Hipgemamethyst.png Amethyst_gemstone_shoulder_hexagonal_error.png Zoo_Amethyst_4_Gemstone.png EyeballAmethystGemstone.png Amethysts were a kind of Quartz Gems with a purple coloring. The Prime Kindergarten on Earth produced Gems of this type. *Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM - A defective and short Quartz and current member of the Crystal Gems. *Pink Diamond's Amethysts - Amethysts created on Earth who were among the first Quartz Gems to emerge from the Prime Kindergarten. Some would later become members of the "Famethyst". *Amethyst Zoo Guards - A group of Amethysts formerly serving under Blue Diamond in charge of guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo. Many are from the Prime Kindergarten and are members of the "Famethyst". **Amethysts Facet-5 Cut-8XG, 8XJ, 8XK, 8XH, and 8XL - Five Amethysts from the same section of the Prime Kindergarten as the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, and members of the "Famethyst". *Unknown Crystal Gem Amethysts - An unknown group of Amethysts that were formerly members of the Crystal Gems while Bismuth was active. They are currently presumed to be inactive. *Homeworld Amethysts - Various Amethysts who attended the "Era 3 Ball". They served Blue Diamond. Carnelians CarnelianGemRotated.png Carnelians were a kind of Quartz Gems with a maroon red coloring. The Beta Kindergarten on Earth produced Gems of this type. *Carnelian - A defective and short Carnelian guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo, and a member of the "Famethyst". *Unknown Defective Carnelian - An unknown defective Carnelian mentioned by Peridot in "Earthlings". Jaspers CitrineYellowQuartz - Ocean Jasper.png CitrineYellowQuartz - Biggs Jasper.png Jaspes (3 PP).png Left Tight Jasper Gem.png Su homeworld jasper gems.png NewJasperGem.png Jaspers were a kind of Quartz Gems shown mostly to have tangerine skin and reddish-orange markings, however, some Jaspers can come in different colors depending on the type of Jasper they are. *Jasper - An especially powerful Quartz Gem as noted by Peridot in "Earthlings". She is currently uncorrupted and living in a cave on Earth. *Jasper Guards - A group of Jaspers formerly in charge of guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo, and members of the "Famethyst". **"Skinny" - A defective and tall Jasper formerly guarding Pink Diamond's Zoo, and a member of the "Famethyst". *Biggs Jasper - A brown-orange patterned Jasper who was one of the original members of the Crystal Gems before being corrupted. Later, she was captured in the Great North by Jasper and was used to attack the Crystal Gems but ended up being poofed and bubbled. She is currently uncorrupted. *Ocean Jasper - A turquoise-blue Jasper with pink spots that was captured in the Great North by Jasper, she was forced to fuse with her but she escaped from her. She is currently uncorrupted. *Homeworld Jaspers - Various Jaspers who attended the "Era 3 Ball". They served Blue Diamond. Tiger's Eye Tiger's Eyes were a type of Quartz which is yet to be seen but has been mentioned by name. *Tiger's Eye - A corrupted former Crystal Gem mentioned by Bismuth in "Made of Honor", probably uncorrupted. Cherry Quartzes UnknownPinkGemByThunderlina.png Cherry Quartzes were a subtype of Quartzes with pink coloring. Based on other Quartzes it could be assumed they were Gems of the soldier type as well. Others OrangeQuartzMonsterGem.png RedQuartzMonsterGem.png GreenQuartzMonsterGem.png QuartzMonsterGem.png Quartz Gems lacking specific gemstone identification. *Unknown Quartz Warrior – A Quartz warrior shown to have fought Rose Quartz during in Pearl's flashback through her Hologram Projection in "Sworn to the Sword". Zircons BZ_G.png Greenzircongem.png Red Zircon gemstone.png Zircons acted as lawyers for the courts of the Gem Homeworld. Presumably, they had no choice over what cases they prosecuted for or defended (as revealed in "The Trial") and they are assigned cases instead. In the Steven Universe Podcast, Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey say they have a sort of medium rank on Homeworld, serving the upper class but really having no individual power.[5] *Blue Zircon - A Zircon who defends Steven during his trial. *Yellow Zircon - A Zircon who acts as the prosecutor during Steven's trial. *Red Zircon (chest gem) *Red Zircon (navel gem) *White Zircon Rutiles Rutile gemstone sun incinerator palette.png Not much is known about Rutiles, though they seem to have piloting capabilities. *Rutile Twins - A Rutile whose gemstone incubated incorrectly and formed with two upper bodies with separate personalities. *Other Rutiles - The Rutiles that ran away after the Rutile Twins emerged. Opals Opal (singular forehead gem) Gemstone.png Single Opal Gemstone.png Opals were the option before Gem rejuvenation was invented: they helped Gems deal with mental, emotional and physical issues, to make sure they were operational to perform their tasks. In that matter, they work similarly to therapists.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189620941582/ Their position in the former hierarchy is unknown. Opals are able to levitate.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189620850432/ * Opal (forehead gem) — An Opal who works as Red Diamond's therapist. * Opal (neck gem) Cat's Eye Opals Ceo Gemstone.png Head gem.PNG Eyeball gem.PNG CEO new gem.PNG Cat's Eye Opals were mainly used for surveillance purposes on Homeworld.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/130847606422/ They were at a pretty moderate place in former Homeworld society, not too high but not too low.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161956858137/ It is unknown whether Cat's Eye Opals fall under the same type, caste or role as Opals. * Cat's Eye Opal — A rebellious Cat's Eye Opal. * Cat's Eye Opal (head gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (eye gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (chest gem) Ambers Tumblr inline pdl4as2qCb1rqyg20 400.png Ambers were Gems of "versatile cut" which were produced inside of very large trees and came in a multitude of colors — mirroring real-life amber, which is tree resin.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176888230662/ Their roles varied deeply according to their coloration; Blue Ambers are diplomatic, red ones are warriors. While GemCrust is unsure where they would lay within Homeworld's hierarchy, he wagers they would be in between low and high class.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182598645297/ * Red Amber — An Amber who was produced in Ni'vallah. Morganites Morganites gem.png While the exact role of a Morganite is unknown, they were known to be in charge of lower-ranking Gems. One Morganite is mentioned by Rhodonite to have, at some point, replaced and outcasted Rhodonite's components after discovering they liked to fuse. *Unknown Morganite - A Morganite mentioned to have replaced and exiled Rhodonite's components after discovering they enjoyed fusion with each other. Lapis Lazulis LapisGem.png As stated by Yellow Diamond, Lapis Lazulis were made for terraforming. Peridot also said that Lapis Lazulis were typically partial to water and flying. It is unclear how high they rank in the caste system, though they seem at least equal to or higher than Peridots. The Lapis Lazulis' use for terraforming planets likely explains Lapis Lazuli's ability to manipulate massive bodies of water with ease (and possibly explains her enjoying farming). *Lapis Lazuli - A Lapis Lazuli who was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years and ultimately used by the Homeworld Gems for their invasion of Earth. She was eventually freed from the Mirror by Steven and is now a Crystal Gem. Sapphires Sapphire Hand Gem.png Pad Gem.png White Sapphire Gemstone.png Sapphires were of the nobility class, described as being rare aristocratic gems and part of the "Elite". They can see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability. However, defective Sapphires like Padparadscha are only able to have visions of events slightly in the past. Their honorific is "Your Clarity". *Sapphire - A Sapphire sent to Earth as a diplomat to attempt to disband the Rebellion and now a current member of the Crystal Gems. *Padparadscha - An "off-color" Padparadscha Sapphire deemed defective for her ability to only see events that have already occurred. *Pink Diamond's Unknown Sapphires - Sapphires who used to belong to Pink Diamond first mentioned by Blue Zircon in "The Trial". *Homeworld Sapphires - Various Sapphires who attended the "Era 3 Ball". Aquamarines Aquamarine Gemstone.PNG According to Pearl (as well as Aquamarine's own gloating), Aquamarines seemed to have a high rank in Homeworld's hierarchy. Rebecca Sugar says that Aquamarines are one of the very high-ranked blue Gems on Homeworld.[2] *Aquamarine - An Aquamarine sent to Earth as a bounty hunter by the Diamonds in order to retrieve different human "variations" for display in Pink Diamond's Zoo. *Homeworld Aquamarines - A group of Aquamarines seen celebrating the return of the Diamonds in "Legs From Here to Homeworld" and attending the "Era 3 Ball" in "Together Alone", opening the entrance veils for the Diamonds. Topazes Topaz Gemstone by Perimarine.png The Topazes' roles seem to be that of soldiers, obeying orders and acting as bodyguards for their assigned Gems. A fusion of two Topazes was sent to Earth by the Diamonds alongside an Aquamarine to retrieve different "variations" of human beings for Pink Diamond's human zoo. These Topazes are incredibly efficient at trapping and engulfing victims within their fusion-form. Topazes also act as guards over entrances of certain places suitable for Elite Gems, as seen in "Familiar". Rebecca Sugar says that Topazes are high-ranking yellow Gems.[3] However, they are not as highly-ranked as Aquamarines. *Yellow Diamond's Topazes **Topazes (left and right) - Two Topazes sent to Earth by the Diamonds as a fusion in order to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. **Chamber Guards - Two Topazes who stand guard outside Yellow and Blue Diamond's Chambers. A pair of Topaz who guard Blue Diamond's Pool Chamber each wield a mace just like the Topaz fusion. Two of them return in "Change Your Mind" guarding the Bubble Chamber. **Bubble Chamber Guard - A Topaz who wields an ax and stands guard outside Yellow Diamond's Bubble Chamber. *Blue Diamond's Topazes **Two Unknown Topazes - Two yellow-orange Topazes, one with her gemstone on her navel, the other with an unknown gemstone placement who surrounded Rose and Pearl before they escaped the Cloud Arena. Garnets While the exact role of a Garnet is unknown they seemed to be high-ranking. Types of Garnets include Hessonites, Demantoids, and Pyropes, as mentioned by Blue Diamond in "Together Alone". The Crystal Gem Garnet seems to have no relation to this caste despite sharing a name, as Blue Diamond is surprised to hear that she calls herself one. Hessonites HessNewJirachi.png While the exact role of a Hessonite is unknown, they were named commanders in charge of lower-ranking Gems. The only Hessonite seen in the series is Nephrite's (the Centipeetle Mother's) commander. She issued Nephrite the order to initially travel to Earth and later to retreat from the incoming Diamond attack. The first Hessonite introduced into the series canon as a whole is the main antagonist in Save the Light. Some Hessonites are tall and orange with poofy hair. *Hessonite - A Hessonite who is the main antagonist in Save the Light, the superior of "Squaridot" and former owner of the Light Prism. *Nephrite's Commander - A Gem that commanded Nephrite and her crew at least from the colonization of Earth until the end of the Gem War. Her gemstone is situated on her chest. Pyropes Pyrope (eye gem) gemstone.png Pyrope (navel gem) gemstone.png Pyrope_Gemstone.png Pyrope_(eye_gem)_gemstone.png Pyrope_(navel_gem)_gemstone.png Pyropes are a type of Garnet used for incinerating pre-existing life forms on planets that require it. Mostly for botanical problems, the ashes they produce also help the ground and soil become more nutrient and rich, which helps with producing Gems, but that's a by-product of their pyrokinesis.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160527557532/ A Pyrope was a main antagonist of Unleash the Light. *Pyrope (navel gem) *Pyrope (back hand gem) *Pyrope (hand gem) *Pyrope (chest gem) *Pyrope (eye gem) Demantoids Demantoid Gemstone.png Demantoids are a type of Garnet. A Demantoid was a main antagonist of Unleash the Light. *Demantoid Silvers Silver Gemstone.png Silvers' job on Homeworld was doing maintenance on Gem structures, as well as Gem tools. Bismuths build structures and Silvers made sure they were sound and up to par.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159237950337/ Pebbles Pebble Back Head Gemstone.png Pebble Chest Gemstone.png Pebble Eye Gemstone.png Pebble Foot Gemstone.png Pebble Head Gemstone.png Pebble Nose Gemstone.png Pebble Hand Gemstone.png Pebbles also acted as servants in Homeworld's caste system but unlike Pearls who belonged to one individual gem, they appeared to serve everyone. They had building and sewing skills that were enough to fulfill different tasks at incredible speed. Marshallsussmanites Marshallsussmanite Gemstone.png Marshallsussmanites were elite warriors used on special missions that require real effort. They were "the Sapphires of the warrior class Gem."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160526061932/ Marshallsussmanites were among elite soldier Gems, stronger than regular Quartz soldiers. Because of their rarity, they also held some status.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159442418752/ Rocks Rock's gemstone.png The first members of the Gem race to ever exist,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156365619152/ Rocks don't serve any purposes, they lack intelligence and are more akin to feral beasts.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156365129757/ To the Diamonds, a Rock should have been broken if found, as they can't be controlled. Agates might have been able to whip them into submission, or at least the weaker ones.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156365919197/ On Homeworld, Rocks lived deep underground. Usually, they were broken on the spot if one should form, as Homeworld had no place for Rocks. There are, however, a few hundred that were living in the shadows and deep crevices of the planet.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162887097602/ Galenas Galena New Gemstone.PNG Galenas were made for construction alongside Bismuths.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162844322222/ Obsidians Su snowflake obsidian gemstone.png Obsidians were tall Gems with a muscular upper half. Like Bismuths they were workers who dug trenches and other encampments for the military to use. Certain types of obsidian seemingly worked in a specific area such as Snowflake Obsidians working with ice. Unlike Garnets which shared similarities regardless of being Fusion Gems or not, Snowflake shared no physical characteristics with the Fusion Gem of the same base name. Larimars Larimar gemstone.png Larimars served as sculptors for the Diamonds and other elites although it is unclear if this gave them a high ranking or not. Unknown Roles DGlassGemJirach23.png Identified Gems that lack a known Gem type or role. *Desert Glass - A corrupted Gem with the ability to create structures out of sand. She is currently bubbled in the Burning Room. *Watermelon Tourmaline - A formerly corrupted Gem with the ability to create strong gales with her breath. *Pyrite - In "Familiar", Blue Diamond mentioned that she let Pink Diamond name a batch of Pyrite as "Fool's Gold". *Comby - A Gem who acts as Blue Diamond's comb due to her unusual body shape. Fusion Gems Fusions (or specifically Same-Gem Fusion) were used as weapons in the caste. They were used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle was considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). However, the existence of Topaz reveals that, despite Peridots and Jaspers prejudice, fusion outside of battle was indeed legal on Homeworld providing the fusion is same-gem and may only have been allowed for certain Gem castes (e.g. soldiers). To a further extent, only fusions of the same type were seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several Rubies or several Topazes). Fusion between Gems of different varieties was considered more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats of Blue Diamond's Court in "The Answer" refer to Garnet's fusion as "disgusting" and "unheard of". As another example, Rhodonite and Fluorite, two "off color" fusions of different Gem types, were cast out from Homeworld's society and forced to hide to avoid being shattered. Rhodonite's components were replaced by her commander, Morganite after she found out that they liked to fuse. Defective Gems Deefective Gems (also referred to as "off-color") served no use to the Gem empire and were cast out from society. If caught, these Gems were shattered. The only known exceptions to this were the Quartz soldiers stationed at Pink Diamond's Zoo who were kept in service by Blue Diamond due to previously belonging to Pink Diamond. Corrupted Gems Corrupted Gems, also known as Gem Monsters are Gems who had become "corrupted", assuming a monstrous form. One of the main objectives of the Crystal Gems (other than their protection of humanity) is to defeat and contain the Corrupted Gems and cure them.Ocean Gem These types of Gems did not exist on Homeworld and as such had no place in Gem society. Mutant/Cluster Gems Cluster Gems, otherwise known as Gem Mutants were Crystal Gems shattered during the Rebellion and fused against their will into monsters similar to Corrupted Gems. The Cluster was a result of the Diamonds attempting to harness this process to create a "geo-weapon" which would destroy Earth and other planets as well. References Category:A to Z Category:References